Naruto and Harry Potter CrossoverOMG!
by RennTorakWolf
Summary: Of a spying reasent event's a team of ANBU have been issued to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and learn some New infomation. Why they want him and what it has to do with the leaf. Savyer  OC  Maui Friend OC  Shikamaru,Sasuke,Neji,Shino,Hinata,Kiba


She tempted her mask a little more. Making it at just the right angel. A muffled voice came from the mask beside her. She turned her head slightly to see a black dog mask.  
>"What do you see?"<p>"Three. I see Three on the corridor."<p>

She paused. Three? Where the hell did three come from. She shook her head Focus you moron!

"Wolf. they just moved." She turned to the sound of her code name and nodded.

"Ok DarkFur. Trail them, keep in contacted." Nodding at her 'No questions asked' voice he turned and yelled a command to the rest of the team. A blue and green mask popped from the shadows.

"Wolf. It would be better not to follow them. Our mission is complete. We found the information we needed."

"Blue Bird I swear..."

"You don't know, we might be heading right into a trap. Apically with this kind of Ninja."

She finally gave up.  
>"Gr.."<p>

"We done here?" A voice from the darkness asked and she lowered her head.  
>"Yup I gess we are...Duck butt." She giggled.<br>"My code name is Duck. Not Duck Butt." He said and in her wolf masked rolled her eyes.  
>"Shah!" DarkFur said suddenly and he said. "Back to the village...Scatter!" She split up form the group and ran a different way to the village. A shuriken flew past her and she dogged with a easy stride. Telling by the way they threw it it was clumsy and Wolf nodded her head. They were rode ninja about 19 year's old and ran off form there home village around when they were still in the academy. 'Man some people should think before they do anything.'<p>

She stopped suddenly turning and kicked the dude right in that spot and he wen't down and she looked at him on the ground crumpled but still alive.

"Wolf! Take him back to the village for questioning." Said another voice.

"EKK!" She screamed and jumped back and a dude with a Cat mask.

"oh whew, cat you lazy butt!"

"You woman are so troublesome." He said and pointed to the dude.  
>"LikeI said. We should take him back for qestioning."<p>

"Gr. Fine." She said and jumped off the branch with such ease and landed softly next to the man.  
>SHe felt his pulse. She sighed.<p>

"Sorry! I killed him in his fall!"

"That was smart!" He yelled back at her and then she felt a faint pulse.

"oh... never mind!"

"Ag."

-  
>"I see." the hokage twitled his thumbs. A bowl of Ramen hardly touched with was wired. Knowing him he would eat it no matter what was the situation. Just yeasterday They had talked about the bad new's and he ate it eather way.<br>"I hope we don't get into another war." He said sharply. Wolf rose a eye brow not that anyone could see it, that was probley why.  
>She nodded.<p>

"Hokage-sama." Cat said suddenly. "They were talking about not just Konoha but something else called...hogwarts."  
>Wolf nodded.<br>"Darkfur,Duck, Blue bird, please tell Naruto what you heard."

They nodded and Duck looked like he smirked before telling his formal rival about it. Blue Bird and Darkfur were also talking rapidly. After they finished the Hokage nodded.

"Get the 5th Hokage. Now." Saying strate to Cat. He mumbled.

"Why do I alway's get the hard jobs." A poofed away.

"Wolf." She turned to face the hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Get Sloth,mouse...Beetal."

"Oh yeah sure Naruto follow your rule's again...wonder ful."

She turned to Duck.  
>"Do what he just said."<p>

"But he told.."

"Leader." She said and he mumbled puffing away. Naruto rose a eye brow.

"Cleaver."  
>"Tank you howkaky sama!" She said in a baby way and a few second's later Cat and the 5th were next to get.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>Suddenly Duck appeared. and Three people with him in mask's.<p>

"This group will probley being going on a mission soon so please come when we call. Dismissed and you are free for the rest of the day.

Everyone nodded and Wolf did a few hand signs and was in her house. She sighed heaveanly when she took of the mask. Another poof and Cat was beside her and he took of his mask giving a bored look to her.

"Hey Savyer."

"Hey Shika. Nice to see you again!"  
>****************************************************************************************************<p>

^-^ First Chapter! Worked pretty dam hard on it 2!  
>Yes. Savyer in Again in another Fanfiction! Srry! I need to have her in it. Well it takes place when there older.<br>I'm sorry for the poeople who wanted to see harry potter but i'm so damn confused with other fanfictions when they SUDDENLY need to protect him. I mean really...the point is...? Well ok then! Hope you like! Please...fav my story! 


End file.
